I got a theroy
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Bridge and his crazy theories.


Disclaimer:Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha these disclaimers are driving me mad! Mad I tell you Mad!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi. About this story. It came to me one day at college. I saw a bag of haverst cheddar sun chips. For some reason I started to think about how would one harvest cheese. Then for some other reason I thought about bridge giving a theory about this subject. Than a story came into my head. Weird how these things work out. Oh well. Before I start my story there One thing I like to ask. I need a beta reader for broodwing's plan to look it over and make corrections to it. So if anyone inserted please E-mail. If my beat reader for bridge's secret friend is reading this please know I'm not trying to be mean or anything. I know your busy so I don't want to give you to much stuff to do at once. Alright on with the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got a theory

It was a relaxing afternoon at SPD. Four of the rangers were sitting in the rec room doing nothing. Sky was reading a book. Jack, Z, and syd were eating out of a bag of sun chips.

Bridge walked into the room.

"Hi everybody." he said full of energy.

"Hi." The other respond not as engernic as bridge. He walk over to the three eating sun chips.

"What are you eating?" He asked. Jack looked at him. With a mouth full of chips he answered.

"Haverst cheddar flavored sun chips." Bridge to find this interesting. He put his hand under his chin and began to think. Z looked up at him and asked.

"What are you thinking about?" Bridge removed his hand from his chin and crossed his arms.

"How a person could harvest cheddar." He let this question linger for a second. Sky closed his book and look at bridge.

"You don't harvest cheddar bridge, it comes from cows and the milk they give we make into cheese and cheese is also known as cheddar." Bridge chewed this over.

"True sky but the bag says harvest cheddar not cheese cheddar." Now all four of them were looking at him. Syd lick her fingers to get the flavor from last chip then asked,

"Bridge what are you trying to say?" as soon as she aked it she wished she didn't Bridge cleared his thoart.

"What if two difernt ways to get cheese and cheddar." Throwing two fingers in the air as he said the word two. Z had her hand in face. Jack lay down on his back. Syd grab a hand full of chips. Sky just drum his fingers on his book. Bridge not noticing this went on with his theroy.

"Maybe cheese comes the cows and cheddar is grown in the ground." Everyone look up at this last comment.

"Bridge you can't grow cheddar." Said jack not believing what he saying for a minute.

Bridge look at jack hands on his hip.

"Yes you can." Jack couldn't believe he was fighting about this.

"OK Tell us how you grow cheddar." He said back hoping that it would end there. No luck Bridge replied.

"You put a piece of harden cheese in the ground. Treat it like any other seed and in a few weeks a yellow plant will grow. It will grow longer and longer over a period of 2 months. Then flowers will grow then they turn into cheddar. After a few day they are fully grown and harvseted for local and nation wide companys." The others just stared at him. lost for words.

"yeah alright." Z final said. Bridge smiled and said,

"If you guy like that one you should hear my theory on corn beef." This is when sky stood up.

"Bridge stop there no more theroys on anything." He said. Bridge frown and asked,

"How are you going to stop me?" Sky pointed a finger at bridge and said the first thing that came to his head.

"That it your grounded." The three rangers didn't say a word they watched the show. Bridge was open mouthed.

"You can't ground me." He said. a classic line for kids to argue agiast being grounded. Sky gave the equally classic line parent say back to their kids when they give them you can't ground me line.

"Watch me!" He walk over to bridge grab him by the arm and marched out of the room. The other rangers laughed.

To end this one shoot quickly bridge was grounded to his room for a week and ten point five seconds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that. Ending could of used some work but i'm happy with it are you.

Flame me if you want to on my theory of harvest cheddar. Please review and have a nice day/night.

Bye


End file.
